ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Investigating: Private Maggie
Investigating: Private Maggie is the third episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis A mysterious girl catches Ethan's eye, and it’s up to him to investigate the secrets that she, Maggie Totoro, is hiding! Plot scene opens up in downtown Dellsville at night. Outside the museum, Two mysterious figures start heading towards the building. One of them grabs a device and then suddenly inside as everything goes quiet, everything opens up slowly. The two talk walk inside and a flash of moonlight from the mirror above shines on the figures as they stop. It reveals to be Ethan and the Agent. The two begin walking through the hallways. Ethan: So what are we looking for again? Agent: Something. Ethan: Something? Something’s not answering my question. two started going down the stairs into the basement. Agent: It’s something I need. Ethan: Oh I am sure its something you need. Agent: Are Earthlings always this exasperating? Ethan: Only when we wanna be. two arrive downstairs, the area is full of nothing but shelves carrying old boxes and artifacts, while some are just laying on the ground stacked up. Agent: Groans It’s a certain artifact I need for the TARDIS and I can’t waste anymore time trying to find it. Ethan: What is it? Agent: Something like a car's radiator fan. Need to vent the thermo buffers. Ethan: And you think we’re gonna find it in here? Agent: I don't know. Maybe. You humans are fucking weird with where you put shit. Just look around! started looking through objects inside. Ethan: Isn’t this technically stealing? Agent: No, it's permanently borrowing without permission... So yes, pretty much stealing. Ethan: Groans We’re supposed to be heroes. Agent: And we are, we’re just stealing for later justice. starts digging through a bunch of priceless artifacts inside a box. Ethan: And what exactly is that? Agent: I don’t know, can you just find it before the guard shows up? sticks his head out and holds an item similar to what the Agent described. Ethan: Is it this? show it to him. Agent: Close but… sound of an explosion can be heard nearby. Agent: Ugh, Christ on a bike, What now! two run up the stairs, as they further run towards the nearest hallway, as they run into a direction, they see split hallways in front of them. Agent: Ugh… which one? takes a closer look and sees light flashing the doorway on the right. Ethan: That way! two run through the doorway and find themselves into the exhibit. The setting shows a stolen piece from the exhibit and a hole on the ceiling, showing moonlight. Ethan: We can still catch up to her! tapped the Omnitrix and it made a malfunctioning noise, showing that it was still flashing at him, in recharge mode. Shouldn’t have grabbed those burgers earlier. Agent: We’re gonna have to climb. Agent is staring at the exhibit and sees a way they can climb up there. Ethan: What but how? notices. Oh… Agent: Dumbass… two run toward the fallen pieces of rubble, and conveniently make their way up as they jump up a few pieces, then climb to others. They make their last jump as swiftly as they can and run up in time to face a mysterious looking foe holding a bag in the shadows. Ethan: HOLD IT! foe turned to them. Agent: Goddamn it. Don’t you know what the element of surprise is? Ethan: I was trying to get her attention? Agent: Well you did a real nice job there... figure begins to bounce off the rooftop. The two gasp. Then Ethan begins to scream as the Omnitrix beeps. Ethan: OH NO YOU DON’T! slammed on his Omnitrix and began transforming in a flash. TRANSFORMATION: The background started spinning around behind him. Ethan stomped on the ground and spikes began growing out from his right shins, the same happened to his forearm left arm. Ethan’s face changed, as he grew spikes on both his sides of his head, then everything zoomed out as he struck a pose. The background faded behind him. dashed at the figure, then as he jumped as fast he could off the rooftop, he lost his speed. Fasttrack began falling to the ground, screaming for his life. Fasttrack: HOLY…!!! continues to scream as he falls. Suddenly a blast of water goes flying at Fasttrack in the shape of a hand, it smashes him to the wall and freezes into a statue, keeping Fasttrack safe and trapped. Fasttracks looks up and sees shining blue eyes staring at him, the figure starts running away. Fasttrack: Agh, hey… let me out of here! Agent: Oh look it's Citrakayah!!! On Ice. Fasttrack: Oh hardy har-har! That’s comedy of the year! Fasttrack spoke, the background showed the Agent running after her as he leaped through some buildings to get to her. Then turned back to Fasttrack stuck. Fasttrack: Now, let me out of here! Ugh… continued running after her, he grabbed his USB and tried firing sound waves at the figure. The figure dodged in time then started firing ice shards back at him, the Agent dodged to the left and continued forward. The figure then jumped in the air for a brief moment and started shooting water from its palms, they froze and the figure starting using its ice as ski’s and started sliding away from him, going at a fast pace. Agent: You really think increasing your speed is going to stop me from blasting you? figure kept sliding through its ice trails and kept going faster and faster, almost giving itself enough distance. The Agent grabbed his sonic probe, then jumps as he pulls it out and blast out a sonic blast, perfectly aimed and destroyed the ice trails the figure was about to create. The figure slipped and started falling off the rooftop and collapsed into the ground, with the bag separating from it. The figure grabbed it and continued to run. Meanwhile back with Fasttrack… Fasttrack: Hello! Is somebody gonna help me here! sighed and started moving his hands at a vibrating pace, it started melting the ice, and Fasttrack noticed it was working. He continued to vibrate himself and the ice statue shattered and Fasttrack landed to the ground and ran off. Back at the scene with the alleyway, the Agent jumped to the ground and looked around, Fasttrack appeared behind him. Fasttrack: Is this where you last saw her? Agent: Obviously, it doesn’t take a clue when you learn to read the lines. Fasttrack: I was just checking! they walked further, a white glow of eyes appeared and rocks started flying at them. Fasttrack foresaw in time and circled around the Agent to grab the pieces, then stopped in front of him, dropping them to the ground. Static started glowing from Fasttrack’s palm, he then came up with an idea. He circled around the Agent once more, then he sped toward the glowing eyes with lightning charging from his fist. As Fasttrack was getting ready to lay a hit, screaming out of the top of his lungs, the figure times it just right and shoots stone from the ground up, trapping Fasttrack. Fasttrack: What? Agent paused for a brief moment, stone flies below him and they tap him like Fasttrack. The USB drops from his hands. Agent: Aw shit! figure bursted in the air and flies up to the rooftop. Fasttrack eventually shakes himself enough to break himself out of the rocks. Once he sees the figure leaving, Fasttrack jumped into the air with his speed and tries to catch up to her, flying. Fasttrack: You’re not getting away! he reaches his arm out, the Omnitrix started beeping. A red flash occurs, changing Fasttrack back into Ethan by surprise. Ethan began falling backward with a soft scream and landed on his back into the ground, groaning in pain. Ethan: Son of a bitch… stands up, holding his back. Why do all our bad guys have to be such pain in the… shuriken made of stone flies at the boulder covering the Agent, a note is tied to it. Agent: Almost died there! Thank you! takes the shuriken and he reads… Ethan: Better luck next time... both scream towards the note, echoing in the distance. Agent: That person’s gonna pay when I get out of this! Ethan: I know right, I’m going to have a pain my back for weeks! Agent: I’ll make sure this person pays more than the last time I got with a prostitute on Raxicoricofallapiotorious. Never doing that again. Ethan: Well if we’re gonna do this, we need to figure out where she went and fast. Agent: Don’t worry, I have just the solution for that… as soon as you get me out of this… Ethan: No problem! turned to his Omnitrix and noticed his Omnitrix was recharging. Ethan: Uhh… You’re gonna have to wait… pointed the flashing Omnitrix to him. Agent: You have got to be… fucking kidding me... inside a haunted-looking mansion, the scene shows a room full of walls glowing by the light of the torches, while the rest of the walls are covered with creatures mounted on the area, and several posters of the absurd. At the edge of the wall, lies a throne covered in red silk. Two figures are waiting right in front of the throne, one figure “Munya” was a male who was well dressed in purple clothing and had ruby hair, while another male “Van Rook” was covered in a gold texture of clothing strapped with weapons around him and had a mask on his face. Van Rook: So big and buff, how long have ya been working for the guy? eyes turn into his direction. Van Rook: By that I mean, why work for somebody like V.V. Argost for all so long, sure he must have driven you crazy by now? Maybe instead you should come work for me, I’ll give you all the expense pays, I could even give you double, with the right cost? starts turning to him, he walks further, Van Rook steps back a bit, raising his arms in the air. Van Rook: Whoa whoa whoa. Easy now, I was just making a joke. raised his eyebrows at him. Van Rook: What? Don’t you have a sense of humor? starts to growl at him. A voice echoed behind them and showed a black figure standing with the light flashing behind him. V.V. Argost: A terrible joke if you ask me. two turn to him, Van Rook by shock. Van Rook: V.V. Argost, I... V.V. Argost: Save it. Tell me Van Rook, how am I supposed to remain loyal to my servants if they are going to betray me? Van Rook: Betray you? Hah. you make me laugh Argost! But of course you know me, I work for anybody if they are willing to give me the right price. V.V. Argost: Really now? Hmm.. then I should dispose and be rid of you. Van Rook: But of course you need me, unlike Mr. Macho guy here, I can soar through the skies as I make my enemies crush and bleed and beg for mercy. V.V. Argost: Really? Why I didn’t know you had such skill. Van Rook: Indeed. bows and Munya growls at him. V.V. Argost: Of course that is why I hired you, but enough about you, you aren’t the focus of todays such matters, for if you were the focus of my exhibition, it would only tremble and fall, just like your life if you do wish to keep it. glares. Van Rook: But of course! Do go on now, I’m curious for what you might…. bonks him on the head and he passes out. V.V. Argost: Thank you Munya, although we need to work on your manners later. For the past decades now I have been searching for a rare stone that will guide me to ultimate power, and well… somebody has been getting in my way. looked at him curiously. V.V. Argost: No no, not the Saturdays! Although that would make things far more interesting... But I’m talking about the girl! The girl that has lead me through so much trouble into trying to obtain it again! Munya: Hmm… V.V. Argost: So far she has only obtained 2 of the 3 missing pieces to that set stone. Our mission here is to go find it, that’s where of course… Van Rook comes in… Rook is lying on the ground as the two look at him. V.V. Argost: Since he’s so good at obtaining valuable information, I figured we might as well make of use to him, wouldn’t you say Munya. started snickering. V.V. Argost: Hahahaha… Now let’s wake him up, for of course… two surround Van Rook’s unconscious body. V.V. Argost: We have a busy schedule ahead of us. ---- that next day, it is the early morning as the scene looked to be bright with a cold gust of wind blowing through the air. The Agent arrived with Ethan to a large storage center. Ethan: What are we doing here? Agent: You’ll see… everything turned dark, and Agent is struggling to open something. Agent: Agh come on… Ethan: Are you sure you know what you’re doing? Agent: Yes, I’m sure, do you always have to ask stupid questions! Noob. managed to open the door. Agent: GOT IT! lifts up the door, a shine of light covers the screen, then suddenly, the light fades, and inside, reveals something surprising. Agent: Behold, our new base of operations. I did some special notifications myself. Ethan: You did all that in a week!? gazes at the area. It’s larger than any other storage compound. The base reveals to have a three-seated couch, hooked up with newer game consoles and a TV, a bunch of computers wired for special uses. A fridge and microwave located at the upper right. At the upper left leaves to an area you can go downstairs. Agent: Yeah it was not easy you know, You have no idea how much it was to pay for this… By the way, you’re helping paying rent. mouth drops. Ethan: Wait, where’s your TARDIS? Agent: Follow me… go downstairs. Agent: Welcome to the candy shop mother fuckers. bunch of weapons were hang up at part of the bottom floor, along with beds, and fancy posters, including the TARDIS at one section. Ethan: Holy fuck!? Where did you get all that…? Agent: I know people… No really I do, but I got this off our old friend... as Logan with his mouth wide open, angrily, arrives inside his warehouse, 80 percent of his stuff stolen. A note is left on the ground. Logan: screamed his name angrily. AGENT!!!!!!!!! changes back. Agent: Ahhh, I love him so much. he’s talking to the audience, then he walked back up the stairs. Ethan: What? walks back up with him. Ethan: So if we’re going to be here, how are we going to know when a crime is in progress. Agent: Well Dora, you can just go out and go exploring… gave him an irritated look. Agent: Just kidding. Agent: See, this is why we have those monitors over there. We can investigate a criminal's whereabouts, hear police reports, hack into other people’s systems, or if you really want, we can spy on other girls have fun with each other. Ethan: YOU SICK PERV! Well as much as I would like to do that…. AGH! THAT’S STILL SICK MAN! Agent: You do it almost every… Ethan: ANYWAY! Coughs. Agent: Look, it’s just going to let itself happen, ‘till then, let’s just chill and see how things go. Ethan: Eh, if you say so! jumps to the couch, and he grabs the remote to watch TV. As he flips through channels, Ethan looks down for a second and started thinking to himself. flashback occurs; As the mysterious figure from earlier bursts into the air, Fasttrack shakes himself enough, bursting out of the stone covered trap. Once he sees the figure leaving, Fasttrack jumps in the air with his speed. Fasttrack: You’re not getting away! times out and Ethan falls into the ground on his back. The scene then flips to a star-shaped dart flying at the stone covered Agent. The two scream and Ethan’s grabs the letter saying “Better Luck Next Time”, The flashback ended. Ethan stood up and started walking to the Agent. Ethan: Actually I would like to know if we can track that person we fought last night. Agent: You mean that bitch that rocked me before I could rock her? No problem. Agent started typing onto the supercomputer, a bunch of windows started popping up, he started hacking into the security cameras in the city, and finally gained access to them. Agent: Okay, now that I’m in the security systems, lets take a brief look at last night. footage is dark with very dimmed lighting and only the figures in the scene can be shown. The security footage shows the figure flying into the air, along with Fasttrack’s figure. A flash occurred as Ethan’s figure fell to the ground, the other figure threw a rock shard to the ground then started running. She leaves the scene. Ethan: Follow it! Agent: I know I’m getting to it, patient child! next piece of footage shows the figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she flew away from the cameras, and the Agent flipped to the next camera, the figure flying starts flying to the ground, the next camera flipped and the figured landed then started running into the dark alley, however a rag fell into the light, and everything zoomed into the next scene. A flash appeared beside it and the two started walking towards it. Agent: I can’t believe she dropped a rag on the ground. So cliche. Ethan: Yeah but at least its useful… held the rag in the air and noticed there were oil stains covering a piece of it. Ethan: There’s oil on it? Agent: Hmm… must be a mechanic of some sorts? Ethan: What makes you think this person’s a mechanic? Agent: Oh I don’t know, the fact there’s oil covered all over it? Ethan: I say its droppings of something. Agent: Or its oil…? Ethan: Sighs Whatever, we can use this to track her down. Agent: We’ll take this back to the warehouse and get a DNA scan off of it. Ethan: Actually I got a better idea starts turning his Omnitrix. Agent: Oh don’t tell me you’re gonna…. green flash covered his face and Ethan transformed into Wildmutt, he snarled. Agent: Oh great, just what I figured, you’re using the beast with the messed up tail design to track ‘em down. Well take a sniff lassy, I’m gonna track her back at HQ. sniffs and he pauses for a second, striking a pose after finding the scent. Agent takes the rag as walks back to the TARDIS then turns back to Wildmutt. Agent: Oh yeah and bring me back a treat lassy. Wildmutt: GRRRRRU... Agent pulls out his sonic USB, Wildmutt whines and started walking away. The Agent smirked and walked back inside, leaving with the TARDIS. Wildmutt snarled as he continuds to walk through the alleyway. Snarling to himself, he started hearing a shaking noise coming his way. Wildmutt growls and through his vision, he sees the figure's footprints further down the path and charges to it. noise turns into the sounds of water waves as Wildmutt reached further. He saw a figure surfing through the air as it reached the ground. The figure hiding in the shadows started taking deep breaths. The body shape was revealed to be female. She turned as she started hearing growls, and saw Wildmutt heading her way. She gasped and began to run. The figure turned to a corner as Wildmutt drags his claws to the ground to slow himself down, then pursued running after her. She turned around for a second and saw him chasing after her, with his mouth looking vicious and hungry. She gasped and tries to run faster. pursued into oncoming traffic, she tried to run as cars were passing by. Her figure is revealed through broad daylight. A driver notices and hits the breaks as she jumps over the cars. She makes it to the other end with the driver noticing. Driver: Hey, what’s the big idea! hears vicious snarls, and turns wide his jaw dropping wide open, Wildmutt pounces through his car, almost wrecking the roof and continues to the next alleyway. The driver and the bystanders on the sidewalk make shocked reactions towards Wildmutt. Driver: What the hell is that thing? Bystander: Some kind of mutant dog?! Aaah! at the next alleyway, she turned around again and saw Wildmutt increasing his speed, she panicked as she tries to run faster. Eventually the two make it to a dead end, The figure is cornered and turns around to see Wildmutt slowly walking to her. Her face goes from concerned to determined. Figure: So you wanna play, huh fito? Well come fetch me, I dare you! Wildmutt: GRRRRRR... the two glared at each other, Wildmutt jumps and pins her down on the ground. She screamed and struggles to break free as Wildmutt is trying to bite her. She noticed he isn’t trying to hurt her. Figure: If you’re not going to let me go then why don't finish me off!? figure’s eyes started to glow furiously, then the Omnitrix symbol on Wildmutt’s chest started to glow as well, Wildmutt reacted in concern. Then a flash of red light surrounded the two of them and Wildmutt turned back into Ethan, Ethan was still on top of her. Ethan: Uh… hehe... reacted nervously with a smile. Meanwhile her reaction turns from surprise to irritated. Then Ethan’s phone rang and he answered on speaker. Ethan: Yeah? Agent: Did you track that bitch’s location yet? Ethan: Yep… I... Figure: Why don't you say that to my face, asshole! Ethan: Uh... I got her right where I want her… Agent: Oh so it’s a her, I figured. Stay there, I’m on my way. Ethan: Understood. Agent: Oh, and don’t do anything stupid. ended the call. Ethan: So uh… this is awkward, having to lay on top of you until you’re captured? Hehehe… Figure: Hmm…. figure smirks and she changes her appearances into something similar. Ethan: What the… you can transform too? started to laugh at him. Ethan: What? What’s so funny? I was asking you a quest… interrupts him by surprising him with a kiss, Ethan’s eyes turn wide as his cheeks turned red. He then shuts his eyes and began to enjoy it. She then pushes herself away slowly, with a love-dazed Ethan, completely confused. Ethan: W-What… punched Ethan in the face and he flies off her, almost completely out cold. She then gets up and as his eyes start to shut she walks to him and quotes... Figure: Stay out of the way if you know what’s good for you. runs out of the alleyway and Ethan eyes shut completely. ---- fading voice is heard in the background. Agent: Ethan… Ethan… Ethan opens his eyelids slowly, the voice becomes more clear and sees the Agent. Agent: Hey, get the fuck up bitch. Ethan: Agh… what… happened…. sat up. Agent: Well, just as we spend all afternoon trying to find her, you let her come onto you, and mindfuck the brains out of you til she knocked you out unconscious. Ethan: Wait, how did you…? Agent: I’m a Time Lord, I know these things. Ethan: Oh. Agent: Now if you’re done sitting around playing 20 questions all day, we got ourselves a bitch to find, and I just locked onto something at the base that might just help us out. at the base, the Agent is scrolling through the articles he has on the supercomputer. Agent: While you spent the last few minutes playing dead, I spent a few hours outside your time, going through further research on trying to find out what the hell she has been after. I went to museums to try to get a couple clues, then I scattered around the world, dug up some stones and looked through egypt monuments, it led me to piece out everything together and I finally figured out what she’s been after. face turned curious. Agent: The Alpha Sapphire. the scenes of what Agent’s describing, the three fragments, scatter around the world into different places, one of them however flies into near Dellsview, a flash occurs. Agent: An ancient artifact split into 3 fragments, scattered around the world so it couldn’t fall into the wrong hands. If all 3 pieces of the Alpha Sapphire are combined together, you can either locate ancient and the most powerful of objects, or you could control the beasts of the world, which are known as Cryptids. the scenes of what Agent’s describing, One of them falls into the hands of V.V. Argost as he laughs maniacally, a flash occurs. The next scene shows cryptids destroying the world, with V.V. Argost on top of a wooly mammoth like creature. His eyes zoom into the screen and it all fades away. Ethan: Cryptids? Agent: You know… like bigfoot? Ethan: Oh. Agent: Now if this girl we’ve been running after is after a piece of the Alpha Sapphire, then it must be nearby. Ethan: Then we need to start looking for it immediately. Agent: What do you think I’ve been doing these past 10 minutes? Ethan: Talking. Agent nods in shame, as he pulls in between his eyebrows, groaning. He continues to type on the computer until… Agent: Found it. It’s across the river up north from here. It’s at a warehouse nearby Port of Watterson. Ethan: Got it. starts walking to the door as he grabs a hoodie, the Agent gets ready to stand up as well. Agent: Alright let’s get going then. Ethan: No, I’m going after this one on my own. Agent: So what, you can fall into her trap again? Ethan: Not this time. Agent: You realize how stupid this is? Ethan: Maybe, but last time she got the upper hand, so this time… I'm going to give her a piece of my comeuppance. a fist. scene changes to night, the location is at the Port of Watterson. It’s shown that the girl is flying with her wind powers to the area and lands on the docks, then starts running, meanwhile in the river, a head pops out, revealing to be Ripjaws, he then starts moving closer, leaving the scene. Meanwhile as she is running to a group of garages, she searches carefully for the number “675” she finds it and breaks the passcode, the garage opens. It shows a bunch of objects gathered together and she rushes through, throwing things back and forth til she finds the piece of the stone. Figure: Got it. leaves the garage and three shadows appear to the right of her, she gasps and steps back as the figures come into light. V.V. Argost: Greetings and bienvenue. I see you got a present for me. Figure: It’s not yours. V.V. Argost: And it is not yours as well. My my girl, for such a courageous act you have, I believe you should surrender the Alpha Sapphireto me immediately. Figure: You know more than I do that is not going to happen. Van Rook: Foolish girl, you… gets ready to attack but V.V. Argost stops him. V.V. Argost: Ah, ah, ah you wouldn’t want to make such a mistake so suddenly now, would we? stopped. V.V. Argost: After all, we wouldn’t want to damage the stone. Munya if you could be so kind? began to roar and he rips his shirt in half. Spider arms began to stick out as his face changes, a flash occurs as he began to roar his mightiest roar. She gasps and takes a few steps back. V.V. Argost: Now now girl, just hand it over and I promise you’ll make it out in fewer pieces as possible. her eyes start to glow, Ethan jumps to the ground and lands right in front of Maggie, blocking them from attacking her. V.V. Argost: What!? Ethan: Sorry dudes, but this girl is mine. Agh… notices the pain from his legs and kneeled for a second. Argost and Van Rook laugh. Van Rook: That’s the best you got? I… I can’t breath. Figure: What are you doing here? Ethan: Well I wanted to get even for what you did earlier, but I also gotta make sure that they don’t get that stone. Figure: Ugh. V.V. Argost: Alright, enough laughter, GET THEM! Rook flies after them while a charging Munya follows. Ethan taps the Omnitrix and slams down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan reaches his arm out as his skin turns lavender, his clothes disappear as spots surround him, he spins once more and zoomed his head into the screen, as a skeletal like form takes place, his head changes, then he takes a step back to stretch and the background fades behind them. ChamAlien: CHAMALIEN!!! V.V. Argost: My my, what incredible power that has... others stop in surprise. ChamAlien looks at himself for the moment. Figure: Well aren’t you going to do something? ChamAlien: Right, uh… this is my first time using this guy! Figure: WHAT?! Then what was all that? ChamAlien: Me transforming into a guy that looks like a chameleon alright? I don’t know, I just kinda figured? Figure: Are you serious right now!? ran toward them, and the others continued to charge. ChamAlien: Don’t worry, I’m a learn on the job kinda guy! Figure: I can’t believe I’m working with this nutcase. Van Rook flies towards him, ChamAlien climbs on top of him. He tries to shake him off as he flies around. He attempts to kick him. Van Rook: GET OFF ME YOU… FREAKY LOOKING LIZARD! climbs closer. A stinger grows out of his tail and he stabs his jetpack, then jumps off. Van Rook started losing control of his jetpack, then he disappears into the night sky. ChamAlien: Have a nice flight! Wh-? punches him and throws ChamAlien backwards into crates. ChamAlien: I’m gonna feel that tomorrow… turns invisible, and Munya looks around with nowhere to spot him, ChamAlien sneaks up on him and just as he gets ready to attack, Munya senses him and punches him to the wall, ChamAlien flies back. ChamAlien: GAH! figure stands with her fists in the air, getting ready to fight Argost. V.V. Argost: My my, looks like I get to play tonight after all. gags. V.V. Argost uses Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetles to fire flames at her, her eyes glew blue and she washed them away with a blast full of water. V.V. Argost charges at her and the two collide, trying to push each other back. V.V. Argost: Think of it girly, all the things we could do together, if you just hand over that stone. shoots her wind breath attack and it throws Argost back. Meanwhile Munya shoots webs out of his mouths and stick ChamAlien to the wall. ChamAlien: Yuck… what did you use to make these with, Argost’s slime! started punching him a few times. ChamAlien: Because if it is, you must really like playing dirty! punches him a two more times. ChamAlien: Man if I had a nickel for every time that happened. punches him twice again. ChamAlien: I would be one sick son of a… Munya can punch him, ChamAlien noticed a crack in the web, he used his tail to cut it free, then springs to dodge the punch and punches him in the face. ChamAlien jumped off him to turn invisible once more. Munya tries to search for him. ChamAlien: Over here! turned around, and ChamAlien hits him from behind. He stands up and continued to look around. ChamAlien: I’m sorry, I meant here! hits from the back of his legs. He falls down. ChamAlien: You should really look for where you’re going! gets hit again, and his arms kneels down. ChamAlien: Otherwise, you’ll never where you’ll get hit! knocks him out with a blow, and Munya falls to the ground unconscious. ChamAlien takes deep breathes, and wipes the sweat off his face. ChamAlien: Now to catch up to Argost! ChamAlien runs to the direction of them, Maggie and Argost still continue to fight, she hits him a few times, he wipes off the blood. Figure: What’s the matter, you getting tired, you haven’t hit me all night? V.V. Argost: Well my dear, it is impolite to hit a lady, but I will make a few exceptions. charges at her and swings his fist, she dodges and attacks him back. V.V. Argost: Agh… If you wanted to play dirty, you should’ve told me. Argost throws seeds and they land around her. Figure: Hah, is that it? Because that’s weak compared to… began sprouting from the ground up and they attach to her. She started to struggle. V.V. Argost: Nicaraguan Blood Suckers. They aren’t your ordinary plants after all, for you see they like to work for their meals and surely this will do just enough to do so. struggles more, she slowly grows tiresome. Figure: Let me go… V.V. Argost: I’m sorry but we must pardon our ways, it was never going to work out in the end anyway. Now let me just grab your bag here… grabs her bag and takes the rest of the Alpha Sapphire out. V.V. Argost: It’s been a pleasure fighting you, until next time! Avida say! started running off, and something invisible hits him from behind as he flies to the ground. Dropping the pieces. It was revealed to be ChamAlien as he shows himself, he turns to the vines. Figure: What are you doing…? ChamAlien: Saving you. stinger grows out, and he starts cutting the vibes and she falls to the ground. ChamAlien: Alright Argost, now it’s my.. What…?! spots a blimp in the sky as Munya and V.V. Argost with some pieces of the stones in their hands, hangs onto the wire, flying them away. V.V. Argost: Alas, tis' the hour of adieu. Many unhappy pestilences to you all! laughs. ChamAlien: NO! tries to run after them but the Omnitrix times out and changes Ethan back. Ethan angry, he turns back to the girl. Ethan: Hey, I need you to give me a lift fast before… Figure: Ugh… her vision, Ethan looks at her as her eyes start to shut. Everything began turning dark and they eventually close. Later her eyes open and she sees a bright light shooting at her, Ethan and the Agent look at her. Ethan: You okay? Agent: No she just lost a bunch of blood, of course she’s not okay! wakes up to see she’s strapped to the couch, connected to a patch filled with water. Figure: Thanks for bringing me back here… Ethan: No problem. Although… Argost got away. Figure: That’s fine, I still have my first two pieces anyway. So when I get my energy back, I’m gonna head out and get the third piece myself. disconnects herself to the wire and stands up. Agent: Before we think about letting you do that, why don’t you tell us why you’re after the Alpha Sapphire? Figure: I need it to find out where she is… Ethan: Who? sighed and leaned to the wall. Figure: When I was little, I had something taken from me that I didn’t even know it was stolen. Ethan: What was that? Figure: My powers, well… some of them. You see, I have spirits inside my body that give me elemental powers. Agent: So that’s how you’ve been doing it, I thought you were some sort of Avatar rip off. Figure: This is Silver Stream eyes glow. Figure (Silver Stream): Greetings. Ethan, Agent: Whoa… Ethan: That’s cool. Agent: Eh? changed back. Figure: And this is Kotchya. eyes glow a different color. Figure (Kotchya): What’s up dudes. Agent: Does this mean she has Multiple Personality Disorder or… changed back. Figure: No… Look, I’ve been using the Alpha Sapphire's to help piece out where this other person is, so I can go and get the rest of my powers back before she steals anyone else’s, or in this case, steals someone else’s stuff. Ethan: So that’s what’s been going on. Figure: Yeah, and I’ve been on the run ever since. I’ve never really settled down to anywhere, just kept moving, without looking back. Agent: Basic backstory then? I feel like I've heard that one a hundred fucking times... I probably have, honestly. Ethan: Well how about you stop moving, and start settling down here with us. Agent, Figure: What? Ethan: What I mean is… you stop acting like some phantom ninja going after pieces one by one and let us help you. That way we can help get your powers back and you won’t have to get hurt so much. Figure: Um, I don’t know? Ethan: Well with from the looks of your jacket, it looks like its been all busted up after fighting by yourself for so long. Figure: I don’t even have a place to stay. Ethan: You can stay down in the basement, we got tons of beds and stuff down there for you. Plus you got TV and food, it’ll be fun just hanging around here with us. Plus that way you can go and find the pieces here if you go and stay with us. Figure: I’m not sure, I mean how we would we ever get to the other ones? Agent: I have a time ship. Figure: Really? Hmm…. turns around to think for a second. Figure: Well, I’m not exactly the team-building kind of person. turns to them for a second, then smiles. Figure: But I’ll try it, for a while. Ethan: Awesome. Trust me, you’ll have the greatest time of your life. Agent: That’s what she said, Well not to you though. eyes turned to dots with jaw dropping wide open for a moment, embarrassed by his words. Ethan: Well… anyway, my name’s Ethan, and this here is the Agent. Agent: Yo. Figure: Hi, I’m Maggie, Maggie Totoro. Ethan: Well it’s great to have you here Maggie. two shake hands. ---- scene shows V.V. Argost mounting the piece of the Alpha Sapphire on the wall. V.V. Argost: Ah, splendid. So far everything is going according to plan… shows the prophecy showing an evil witch figure and Maggie imprinted onto the wall. V. V. Argost: Soon, the prophecy shall be fulfilled and I will master the ultimate power of all 3 elements... turns dark and the scene changes to the Mystery Weatherhead sitting on a circular table. A Weatherhead walks to him. Gust-O: Pyr-O, we have found the element you are looking for. Pyr-O: And just where that might be? Gust-O: The Smokey Mountains, an Earth location found in Tennessee. There’s an entrance that leads into the caves, coalminers might be surrounding the area after the wildfire epidemic we caused a few months ago, but we can dispose of them Pyr-O: Excellent. Do send a team out there to retrieve it for me. For once we gather the components we need, we shall turned the Earth to the wasteland it should have been several hundred thousand years ago. Major Events *Maggie Totoro makes her debut. *The Mystery Weatherhead's name is revealed to be Pyr-O. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro (first physical appearance) *Logan (cameo) 'Villains' *V.V. Argost (first appearance) *Munya (first appearance) *Van Rook (first appearance) 'The Weatherheads' *Pyr-O (first physical appearance) *Gust-O Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Wildmutt *Ripjaws (first appearance; cameo) *ChamAlien (first appearance; accidental transformation) Allusions *The Agent makes a reference to “Yuri On Ice” when he quotes Fasttrack is on ice. *V.V. Argost makes a references to “The Secret Saturdays” noting that they may exist in the E-10 universe. *The Agent makes a reference to “Dora the Explorer” when he tells Ethan he can just go exploring. *In the montage of when the Agent is describing about the Alpha Sapphire, the scenes reference to the opening of RWBY Volume 4, and Argost wanting to control the world in The Secret Saturdays. *The Alpha Sapphire is a play on the Kur Stone that is very similar to it in the canon. *When Ethan finds a rag carried by Maggie Totoro, it is a reference to when in Pokemon The Series: XY, where Ash leaves a cloth to Serena, and Serena later returning to Ash when Ethan gives it back to her. *When Wildmutt pauses to strike a pose, he makes a reference to Scooby Doo every time after he sniffs something. Trivia *Fasttrack's species is revealed in this episode. *The Port of Watterson is a fictional location reference to the Port of Willingham. Category:Episodes